This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have developed a spectral probe that combines three spectroscopic modalities of diffuse reflectance, fluorescence and Raman spectroscopy to diagnose breast cancer and atherosclerosis. The combined probe provides capability of collecting the three spectroscopic modalities from the same tissue site, by delivering and collecting light in the 300-1000 nm spectral range. The probe also allows coupling of multiple sources into its single excitation fiber, while utilizing excitation and emission filters with specially designed optical coatings to suppress fiber background in the collected signal. Collection fibers is split up and redirected to two spectrograph/CCD modules of the clinical instrument for spectral analysis and parameter extraction.